Die erfolgreiche Verwendung von Plänen
by Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop
Summary: Halloween, eine verlorene Wette und jede Menge Kostüme, das Chaos ist perfekt und der Abend im Eimer, oder?


**Titel**: Die erfolgreiche Verwendung von Plänen

**Autor: **Sammy-chan

**Länge:** One-Shot

**Rating:** P-12-Slash

**Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR und nix mir. Ich verdien auch immer noch kein Geld hiermit.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Slash, Genderswitch

**Summary:** Halloween, eine verlorene Wette und jede Menge Kostüme, das Chaos ist perfekt und der Abend im Eimer, oder?

**Anmerkung: **Diese Fanfiction ist mein Beitrag zum Halloween-Challenge auf http://the-magic-world-of-fanfictions.foren-city.de/ gewesen. Allerdings habe ich gemerkt, dass Humor mir überhaupt nicht liegt. vv . Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich ständig immer etwas verbessert habe. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem ein bisschen und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir noch ein kleines Review! Würde mich sehr freuen!!

ooooooooooooo

Diese wunderschönen silberblonden, seidigen Haare, die in der Sonne wie flüssiges Gold glänzten.

Diese unglaublichen, silbergrauen Augen, die Verführung pur versprachen.

Die aristokratisch-blasse Haut, nur für eine Person in den oberen Kreisen vorbehalten.

Diese Muskeln antrainiert durch das jahrelange Quidditch, dezent, aber deutlich zu erkennen.

Er würde einfach hier bleiben. Sich an dem Anblick weiden. Das war ein wirklich genialer Plan, so wie es typisch für ihn war, denn seine Pläne waren immer genial und perfekt.

Pflicht. Pah!! Ein seniler, alter Tattergreis konnte ihm keine Pflichten auferlegen, nicht ihm, nicht Draco Malfoy, das Beste was Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, was redete er, das Beste, was jemals einen Fuß auf Englands grüne Erde gesetzt hatte, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wahrscheinlich das Beste, was die göttliche Fügung jemals kreiert hatte. Genau! Das traf es auf den Punkt. Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn zufrieden an und sah, natürlich, göttlich dabei aus.

Aber zurück zum Thema. Was dachte sich dieser bärtige Gandhi-Verschnitt von einem Schulleiter eigentlich? Was interessierten ihn solch lächerliche Muggelbräuche, die diese immer am 31. Oktober, auch Halloween genannt, zelebrierten? Er war schließlich ein Malfoy, mit einem reinblütigen Stammbaum, der bis ins letzte Jahrhundert reichte.

Eigentlich war ihm die Sache noch völlig egal gewesen, sollte dieser Möchtegern-Weltretter, der mit seinem Kuschelphönix verheiratet war doch seinen Kostümball für all die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors veranstalten, war sowieso besser wenn die ihre Visagen hinter ner Maske versteckten und ihn mit ihrem Aussehen nicht mehr belästigten.

Er hatte wichtigere Dinge im Kopf, zum Beispiel, wie er seine Schönheit vor den gefährlichen Sonnenstrahlen retten konnte. Das hatte sich schlagartig in dem Augenblick geändert, als er merkte, dass sein genialer, perfekter und absolut wasserdichter Plan doch nicht ganz so wasserdicht war und er diese geisteskranke Wette verlor.

Und an all dem war nur St. Potter Schuld. Er war immer schuld. Oh, er würde sich an dem vieräugigen Wunderknaben rächen...

Zunächst musste er aber den heutigen Tag überstehen.

„Draaaaaaaaaacoooooo!" Wenn man vom Unheil sprach. „Ohhhhhhhh, Dracolein! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!!" Er brauchte einen Plan, sofort.

Oh, seine Pläne waren genial, perfekt, wasserdicht und unfehlbar! Er war so ein Genie!

...Und gerade jetzt, konnte er einen wirklich gut gebrauchen.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Zu spät! Hatte das Schicksal denn kein Nachsehen mit ihm?

Ein blondgelocktes Etwas schob sich in den Raum, gefolgt von einem gerüschten Ungetüm. Das ganze wurde vervollständigt durch die schwarzhaarige Karikatur eines besten Freundes.

„Geh und back dir nen Schimmelkuchen, Zabini!"

„Oh, ist unsere Herzdame heute schlecht drauf?" Er würde diesem hinterhältigem Slytherin gleich das Grinsen aus der Fresse wischen.

„Es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich habe die Wette gewonnen, und dies hier ist dein Kostüm," Er präsentierte Draco eine Perücke mit langen blonden Locken und ein wallendes mit Rüschen besetztes Kleid, was wahrscheinlich aus dem 18. Jahrhundert stammte. „Sei froh, dass ich auf das Playboybunny verzichtet hab."

Nur weil Potter immer dieses unverschämte Glück hatte und, was schon schlimm genug war, den Schnatz vor ihm gefangen hatte, musste er, Malfoyerbe und die Männlichkeit in Person, als Burgfräulein zu diesem Halloweenfest auftauchen. Wie demütigend!! Wie hatte er sich jemals auf dieses Komplott einlassen können? Ja, genau, es musste sich um eine Verschwörung handeln, eine Verschwörung zwischen Blaise, Dumbledore und natürlich Potter. Aber er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er nicht einen Plan gehabt hätte.

Njahahahaha, wenn Zabini wüsste, dass er ihm zum Dank seine Ritterrüstung rosa gehext hatte und das unwiderruflich, würde er sich die ganze Sache mit der Wette noch mal überlegen. Ja, seine Pläne waren genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar und äußerst kreativ.

* * *

Die Sache mit der rosanen Ritterrüstung war scheinbar doch nicht ganz so abschreckend gewesen, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht hätte er Blaise noch ein Haarfärbemittel ins Shampoo schütten sollen, in rot, passend zu seiner Rüstung? Ruinierte Haare waren schließlich das schlimmste!

Nun war ihm aber nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als sich in die blondlockige, gerüschte Kombi zu werfen.

Kritisch besah er sich im Spiegel. Die blonden Locken fielen ihm um das Gesicht bis zu den Schultern und seinen Rücken herunter. Das Monstrum von einem Kleid sah gar nicht mehr so monströs aus und betonte seine Taille. Nun, einen Malfoy konnte wohl nichts entstellen und schon gar nicht so einen wie er es war.

Die klappernde rosane Rüstung konnte man schon 3 Jahrhunderte früher hören bevor sein Besitzer das Zimmer betrat und einen Pfiff in Dracos Richtung schleuderte.

Ausnahmsweise hatte Blaise wohl mal recht, er sah ja auch unwiderstehlich aus, in jeder Aufmachung.

„Wir müssen los, Süße! Pansy und deine Leibgarde warten schon." Flötete selbiger mit dreckigen Grinsen in seinem Helm und unterschrieb sein Todesurteil, Draco brauchte nur noch einen passenden Plan. Vielleicht doch noch das Haarfärbemittel?

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum kreischte Pansy auf, als sie ihn sah und kam mit Bewegungen auf ihn zu, die wohl sexy wirken sollten und Draco demonstrierten, was der Inbegriff des Wortes Grauen war.

Das Mädchen hatte sich in einen viel zu engen Catsuit gequetscht, garniert war das Ganze mit Katzenohren und einem Schwanz. Gruselig, dachte Draco und wich dem Katzenvieh möglichst schnell aus. Was ihm wegen seines Geschicks natürlich auch meisterhaft glückte, doch aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund schaffte sie es doch sich um seinen Arm zu wickeln.

Aber dann wurde Draco abgelenkt. Augenblicklich musste er den Drang unterdrücken sich zu übergeben. Er hatte seine Leibgarde erblickt. Crabbe und Goyle waren verziert mit Flügelchen, Zauberstab und Tútú, allen Göttern zum Dank über den Hosen. Was den Modetrend anging hatten Crabbe und Goyle noch nie sonderlichen Verstand gezeigt, wie auch in allen anderen Dingen. Aber wer in aller Welt hatte ihnen geraten sich als Feen zu verkleiden?...

...Ach ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, das war er selbst gewesen. Nyahahahahaha! Man konnte es nicht leugnen, seine Pläne waren nun mal genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ und dazu noch einfallsreich.

Nun, gemeinsam machten sich der rosane Ritter, das Katzenvieh, das Burgfräulein und zwei, etwas ausgebeulte Feen auf dem Weg zur großen Halle.

Sie durchschritten die Tür, pünktlich, wie ein Malfoy nun mal war, um Punkt 10 und die große Uhr schlug.

Draco störte sich nicht an dem seltsamen Kribbeln, was ihn durchfuhr, wahrscheinlich waren sowieso nur seine magischen Fähigkeiten gerade wieder um ein vielfaches gewachsen, wunderte sich aber darüber, dass sein Kleid um die Brust herum plötzlich so sehr spannte.

Doch die Zeit um sich zu wundern, war gering bemessen. Ein riesiges gelb-rotes Etwas flog bzw. watschelte durch sein Gesichtsfeld. Das Ungetüm erinnerte beängstigend an ein Quietscheentchen sollte aber wohl einen Phönix darstellen.

Neben Draco ertönte ein Fauchen und ein kleines, dunkel gestreiftes Kätzchen spurtete los, um dem Flattervieh nachzusetzen.

Der Slytherin fragte sich, was der Tattergreis von Schulleiter mit einem halben Zoo auf einer Party wollte. So drehte er sich um, wo er Blaise vermutete, doch da stand nur ein ziemlich entgleister Ritter mit seltsam rosa-roten Emblem auf dem Schild.

„Jaqueline!!!! Wo bist du?"

Langsam dämmerte es Draco, dass hier irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Der Ritter, der ohne Zweifel irgendwann mal Blaise gewesen war, wandte sich Draco zu.

„Gnädiges Fräulein," sprach ihn der Ritter an „Haben sie mein Pferd gesehen? Oh, meine arme Jaqueline! Sie kann doch soviel Aufregung nicht vertragen." Das wurde ja immer besser, sein bester Freund hielt sich für einen Ritter, „Dann muss sie sich wieder übergeben. Oh! Meine arme..." theatralisch hob er eine Hand und hielt sie sich gegen die Stirn, so als ob er in Ohnmacht fallen würde „...Jaqueline!!!!!" Das letzte Wort hatte er wieder gebrüllt, so dass Dracos Ohren klingelten. Er verbesserte sich gedanklich, sein bester Freund war nicht nur ein Ritter, er war ein schwuler Ritter und suchte ein kotzendes Pferd namens Jaqueline. Der Abend begann ja prima.

Er wollte diesen elenden Transen-Ritter zur Ordnung rufen, stattdessen kicherte er, hielt sich die Hand beschämend vor den Mund und sagte: „Oh, mein Ritter, ich habe ihr Reittier nicht gesehen." Neben ihm hüpften zwei Elfen vorbei, die dem Worte elfengleich einen ganz neuen Sinn verleihen wollten, denn sie wirkten eher wie zwei auf- und abspringende Medizinbälle.

Draco entschloss, dass es sich um einen Traum handeln musste und er sollte schnellstens wieder aufwachen. Das war ein geschickter Plan, aber seine Pläne waren immer genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich und, wie schon erwähnt, geschickt.

Leider konnte man sich schlecht selbst aufwecken, außer man hieß Crabbe oder Goyle, die die wunderbare Gabe hatten sich mit ihrem eigenen Schnarchen zu wecken.

Ein Clown, der Draco an eine schlechte Imitation von Stephen Kings ES erinnerte, lachte hysterisch und er beschloss, dass es am sinnvollsten war sich erst mal soweit wie möglich von diesem Irrenhaus zu entfernen.

Er spurtete also los, blieb aber nach zwei Schritten stehen und gab einen Laut von sich, der eigentlich sein Erstaunen ausdrücken sollte, aber in seinen Ohren wie ein panischer Schrei wirkte, der dazu noch viel zu hell war.

Vor ihm hüpfte etwas beängstigend auf und ab, wenn er lief und seine Hände tasteten nun über zwei wohlgeformte Wölbungen seines Kleides in Brusthöhe, die dort eigentlich nicht sein sollten. Geschockt umfasste er die beiden Brüste, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Das hier etwas zuviel war, hieß, dass an anderer Stelle wohl etwas fehlte, doch Draco hütete sich dort nachzusehen. Stattdessen redete er sich weiterhin ein, dass er in einem Traum gefangen war oder derjenige, der dies hier zu verantworten hatte würde den Zorn eines Malfoys zu spüren bekommen, alternativ nahm er sich vor diese Bestrafung an Blaise, Dumbledore und natürlich Potter vorzunehmen. Hatte er genug Vorrat an Haarfärbemittel? Das musste aber erst mal warten.

Es war unumstößlich. Er war ein Mädchen! Er, Malfoyerbe, männlich, stark, muskulös und einfach unwiderstehlich (nun, letzteres war er sicher auch in weiblicher Form), war ein Mädchen.

Er wurde jäh in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er ein Quäken hinter sich vernahm. Er drehte sich um und erblickte den Witz eines Drachens, der verzweifelt versuchte furchteinflössend zu wirken.

Draco wollte lachen, diese missratene Groß-Echse würde er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen und wollte folgerichtig nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. Doch nichts der gleichen geschah, stattdessen drehte er sich um und lief davon.

„Hilfe, zu Hilfe!!!" Wer, bei Merlin konnte nur so jämmerlich sein? „Ein Ungeheuer will mich verspeisen!" hörte er die Worte und stellte geschockt fest, dass sie aus seinem eigenen Mund stammten...

... Nun, wenn man sich seine Lage genau betrachtete, als Mädchen von einem wilden, furchteinflössenden Drachen verfolgt zu werden, war ein wenig Übermotivation durchaus angebracht. Außergewöhnliche Situationen bedurften außergewöhnliche Handlungen.

Er erblickte einen riesigen Kürbis, den sicher dieser Wilde mit seinem Haustiertick gezüchtet hatte. Nun, als Versteck würde er genügen. Ein guter Plan! Ja, selbst als Mädchen waren seine Pläne genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich, geschickt und äußerst effektiv.

Draco hechtete also hinter das orangene Ungetüm und versuchte verzweifelt seine Rüschen zu bändigen, als der Kürbis in Flammen aufging. Sein Blick richtete sich auf, in die Richtung aus der ein Schwall Qualm ihn einhüllte, nur, um herauszufinden, dass der Drachenverschnitt ihn mit großen Glubschaugen anstarrte. Wieso konnte diese Riesenechse wirklich Feuer speien? Und wo war dieser Orden des gegrillten Truthahns, der nix anderes zu tun hatte, als dem dunklen Lord und seinem Vater auf den Keks zu gehen, wenn man ihn mal wirklich brauchte?

Er quietschte und seine weibliche Seite entschied genau in diesem Moment, dass es an der Zeit war in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das war schlecht! Heute war wohl ganz und gar nicht sein Abend.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich von zwei starken Armen gepackt und hochgehoben.

Wer auch immer ihn gerade durch die Gegend trug, würde den nächsten Tag nicht mehr überleben, niemals hatte er etwas Demütigenderes erlebt, denn das einzige, was ihm übrig blieb zu tun, war sich festzuhalten und seine Arme um den Hals seines vermeidlichen Retters zu schlingen..

Zu seinem Entsetzen, dachte aber das Mädchen in ihm, bzw. in Moment um ihn, anders und seufzte glücklich „Mein Held!"

Nun, er musste zugeben, dass, wer auch immer ihn da hielt, gar nicht so schlecht aussah: Schwarzes, wildes Haar, grüne, blitzende Augen, gekleidet in die schwarze, lederne Kluft eines Drachenbändigers. Und na ja, wenn er sich das recht überlegte fühlte sich das Ganze auch gar nicht so schlecht an.

Nachdem er aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht worden war, stellte ihn sein Held wieder ab und widmete sich todesmutig dem zu groß geratenen Salamander.

Ohne sein zutun, so wie es schon den ganzen Abend der Fall war, folgten Dracos Augen dem Unbekannten, der sich selbstlos in den Kampf mit der Bestie warf.

Nicht lang und der Pseudodrache war auf die Größe eines Teichmolchs geschrumpft, die sehr viel besser zu ihm passte.

Da es sich nicht anders für ein Fräulein gehörte, sandte er nur einen scheuen Augenaufschlag zu seinem neuen Helden und kicherte schüchtern hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er war so froh (!!!) als Junge geboren zu sein.

Doch er wurde nicht enttäuscht (??), der gutaussehende Drachenbändiger bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück zu ihm, fasste Draco am Handgelenk und zog ihn fort „Ich denke das ist kein guter Ort für ein Mädchen!"

Draco sah nur das zucken der Mundwinkel seines Retters und ahnte Böses. Es wäre wohl ein guter Plan gewesen zu fliehen, als es noch nicht zu spät war. Und seine Pläne waren nun mal genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich, geschickt, effektiv und außergewöhnlich durchdacht.

Aber letztendlich hatte er jetzt wohl keine andere Wahl, als dem Fremden zu folgen und wurde unablässig durch die Menge der seltsamsten Kreaturen geschleust. Er musste zugeben, dass sich sein Retter dabei äußerst geschickt anstellte und ihn sicher bis vor die Tore der großen Halle zerrte.

Doch er beließ es zu Dracos Unmut nicht bei dieser Rettungsaktion und auch dieser seltsame Zauber, der ihn in diese weibliche Keuschheit verwandelt hatte wurde nicht aufgehoben. Er beschloss, dass dieser Abend der schlimmste seines Lebens war.

Dieser Drachenbändiger zog ihn nun weiter hinter sich her bis er eines der leeren Klassenzimmer erreichte und Draco verfluchte zum bestimmt 1000. mal Dumbledore und seine dusselige Halloweenparty, Blaise mit seiner dämlichen Wette und natürlich Potter, der ja sowieso an allem die Schuld trug.

Nun stand er hier allein mit diesem Möchtegern-Lederrocker und konnte nicht weg, da eben dieser gerade die Tür mit einem Zauber behandelte.

Draco suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, ein Plan wäre in dieser Situation wohl angebracht. Und wenn er erst mal einen hätte, dann konnte sein Gegenüber sein blaues Wunder erleben. Denn seine Pläne waren genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich, geschickt, effektiv, durchdacht und absolut undurchschaubar.

Jedoch hatte er keinen und das machte seine Situation nicht angenehmer, denn dieser wildgewordene Schwarzhaarige kam auf ihn zu. Naja, wäre er wirklich ein Mädchen, wäre diese Situation nicht mal unangenehm, denn dieser Drachenbändiger sah verdammt heiß aus, wie Draco zugeben musste.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für eine Belohnung!" sprach der Schwarzhaarige und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen „ich nehm auch gern in Naturalien!"

In Draco erwachte die Panik, er wollte doch nicht wirklich? Nun, er wusste ja, dass er unwiderstehlich war, aber wenn irgendjemand hier irgendwen flachlegte, dann war er das und zwar irgendein hübsches Mädchen.

Auch seine weibliche Seite schien endlich ihre Naivität überwunden zu haben und wich einige Schritte nach hinten aus.

„So etwas ziemt sich nicht für eine Dame, ich bitte sie. Eine solche Anspielung ist höchst unhöflich!" Draco war sich sicher, dass sich dieser Drachenbändiger wohl kaum um Höflichkeit scherte und schwor sich es Blaise, Dumbledore und Potter heimzuzahlen, wenn er dies unbeschadet und hoffentlich jungfräulich - ja, er war noch Jungfrau, was dagegen? - überstand.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei drehte sich Draco endlich um und ergriff die Flucht, das stellte sich aber nicht sonderlich effektiv heraus, denn diese Rüschen waren doch äußerst hinderlich. Zum ersten mal wünschte er sich Blaise hätte doch lieber das Playboybunnykostüm gewählt... wenn er sich das genau überlegte, vielleicht doch lieber nicht, sonst hätte er vielleicht schon mit halb Hogwarts gevögelt.

Er kam keine zwei Tische weit, als er über sein Kleid stolperte und wohl der Länge nach hingeschlagen wäre, hätten ihn nicht wie schon einmal diesen Abend zwei starke Arme aufgefangen.

Oh, das fühlte sich wirklich verdammt gut an! ..

Nein, halt, was dachte er da. Das mussten diese verflixten weiblichen Hormone sein, er hörte sich aufseufzen als sich seine Augen mit denen seines Retters trafen. Verflixte Hormone, verflixtes Mädchen, verflixter Blaise, verflixter Dumbledore und verflixter Potter.

„Ein hübsches Mädchen, sollte besser aufpassen, wo es hinläuft. Es könnte in unangenehme Situationen geraten!" Der Unbekannte beugte sich vor, Dracos Herz machte kleine Hüpfer...

...Und er hörte die Uhr zwölf schlagen. Ein kribbeln durchfuhr ihn und er fragte sich, wie viel eine magische Kraft an einem Abend wachsen konnte.

Dann sah er eine kleine blitzförmige Narbe über den Augen, die immer noch die seinigen gefangen nahmen.

Blitzförmige Narbe? „Potter!" Stieß er aus. "Was zum Teufel glaubst du da zu tun?" zu seiner Verwunderung klang seine Stimme wieder wie sie es sollte, sah man mal von dem leicht panischen Unterton ab.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte und ließ Draco abrupt los, so, dass dieser doch noch auf dem Boden landete umgeben von sich türmenden Rüschen.

Draco rieb sich den Hintern „Und wer zum Teufel hat dir geraten, dich als Drachenbändiger zu verkleiden? Der muss hochgradig bescheuert sein!"

Ohne sein zutun scannten Dracos Augen seinen Rivalen. Nun, die Lederklamotten waren ihm etwas groß, aber er sah damit noch immer verdammt scharf aus...

Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Harry Potter war natürlich nicht scharf, das waren Auswirkungen des Fluches, der ihn kurzzeitig in dieses, mit weiblichen Hormonen vollgestopfte Naivchen verwandelt hatte.

„Ich hatte kein Kostüm, Ron hat mir etwas von seinem Bruder geliehen."

Scheinbar war Gryffindors Held noch etwas überrumpelt von der Situation. Und es schlich sich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen des Slytherin, Zeit einen seiner Pläne durchzuführen, um sich an dem Held der Zaubererwelt zu rächen. Denn seine Pläne waren genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich, geschickt, effektiv, durchdacht, undurchschaubar und einfach grandios.

Draco sammelte sich vom Boden auf und brachte sich in Position für den Gegenschlag.

„Ist es neuerdings dein neues Hobby deine Rivalen mit Küssen zu foltern? Ist das dein süßes Geheimnis Potter? Der Held der Zaubererwelt ist schwul?"

Ha! Das hatte gesessen. Er hatte etwas in der Hand gegen Potter, der wollte sicher nicht, dass alle Öffentlichkeit von seiner Neigung erfuhr. Er, Draco Malfoy, konnte endlich über Harry Potter bestimmen.

Doch irgendwas in dem Ausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen gefiel ihm nicht.

„Ich bin nicht der, der sich Sorgen machen müsste, Malfoy, du bist derjenige, der in Frauenklamotten herumrennt!"

Schlechte Antwort, das entwickelte sich falsch, Potter hätte heulend davonlaufen sollen, so war das geplant und nicht anders.

„...und du siehst verdammt süß darin aus!"

Süß?? Er hatte gerade wirklich süß gesagt? Potter hatte es gewagt? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Dieser Abend war spätestens jetzt eine Katastrophe!

„Ein Malfoy ist nicht süß, wir sind maskulin und stark und einflussreich und ja, extrem gutaussehend, unglaublich intelligent und..."

Oh!! Ooooohhh!! Rosa Wolken hoben ihn vom Boden, ein Herzchenregen prasselte auf ihn hinab und Engelschöre flogen um ihre Köpfe, sangen Fanfare und schossen mit herzförmigen Pfeilen.

Wo zum Teufel hatte Potter so küssen gelernt?

Es verlief wohl nicht immer alles nach Plan, aber das konnte, wie Draco in diesem Augenblick feststellen musste, durchaus auch positive Folgen haben.

Und er entschied, dass sich seine Pläne hinsichtlich Potter in nächster Zeit wohl deutlich ändern würden.

Genial, perfekt, wasserdicht, unfehlbar, kreativ, einfallsreich, geschickt, effektiv, durchdacht, undurchschaubar und grandios würden sie dennoch sein...

...und diesmal, so war sich Draco sicher, auch erfolgreich.

Ende.

Held


End file.
